Avanya
by envision2435
Summary: To anyone, it would have sounded genuine, but there was an undertone of malice and mocking, whether the king had read into it or noticed it, he didn't say, simply glared at her as she shut the door quietly behind her and walked swiftly down the hall Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

Scurrying down the hall way, the young woman stopped in every door way in search of something. To anyone, she looked crazed, her brown hair flinging all over the place, it looked as if the woman had just woken up, her cloths in disarray, and eyes still half closed from that exact activity. It would be a long day to come if she could not seem to find what her mind was solely set on finding.

She was a chamber maid for the East side of the castle, she had been so since the early days of the Kings and Queens rule. She had been relieved beyond words when the Witch had been defeated; she was parentless because of the evil that reigned over the land for so long. Her family was torn apart in ways she couldn't think of at the moment. Her sisters, yes, finding her sisters, that was her ultimate goal at the moment. The three younger brats couldn't stay out of trouble if their lives depended on it, and they never seemed to avoid involving the older protector. She had been silently deemed that since she was fifteen, when her parents were murdered. She hadn't been ready for the kind of responsibility taking care of two eleven and one thirteen year old was to bring. She felt she was a horrible replacement parent, as was being affirmed by the fact she couldn't even _find _them, let alone take care of them.

Saturday had left all too soon, and the Sunday afternoon sun was high in the sky, the light filtering into the windows caused to many shadows for the young maids taste. They danced around her as if to tease her already frayed nerves. She was horribly paranoid, she had to be when the witch ruled, everything and everyone could be a spy for her, don't trust anything but yourself, that was her brothers words to her almost six years prior. It seemed like so much longer in the brunettes mind, and it was even harder to believe she would be turning twenty-one in a few months. By this time, considered a spinster, she could give a Minotaur's arse about marriage, but her sisters were far more involved with the romance scene, and were utterly convinced she would be whisked away by some handsome man from Archenland, and live happily ever after. The more she thought about their diluted fantasy, the more she scoffed at the idea. She was not a housewife; she wanted to do something other than produce children in a timely fashion. She had told them this, and as an added thought replied with more malice than intended: _"It's like I'm married to your sorry arses, when I would have time to do anything else besides bail you out of trouble?"_

It had sounded so bad, but it was true, she had just got them out of a jam involving paint, needles and a couple of poor unsuspecting fauns. It wasn't uncommon that the eldest wondered where in Aslan's name, they got the ideas they did. Speaking of the 'Tricky Trio' the brats had even named their little gang! She needed to find them before they did something stupid. Some may think she was over reacting to _not _knowing where they were, but the last time she was not in the know of their whereabouts… terrible, terrible things.

"And _he _said, 'you're a…'"

"Missy!" the eldest of the girls in her family panted as her hand kept her from falling over, pushed against the stone cold wall of the bedroom she had just barreled into. Looking relieved to have found them, she quickly straightened her stance, and appearance.

They were in the royal's wing. The bedrooms of all four monarchs were placed in this area of the palace, and that frightened the brunette beyond the confines of reason.

"What are you doing in here?" her voice was calm, but the tone suggested stress and aggravation, which was exactly the subtext her words had. They drove her to the brink of insanity, then, because they would lose their heads, literally, otherwise, she took a step away from the edge.

"What are _you_ doing here? We were assigned to be the chambermaids for all of the monarch's rooms this week. All four others are… sick" Mona smiled slyly, but hid it well, she could lie through her teeth and no one would be the wiser. Sadly, this trait was picked up from none other than her older sister… who had developed and honed the skill when her sisters were deemed her responsibility.

"Come on Avey, you're just over reacting. Honestly, all we were doing was gossiping, no harm done," she giggled, Relinip, what a name, not that the oldest, Avanya, could really comment.

"If you pull anything, I swear on my mother's grave…"

"Don't we know it? Do you know what we were talking about? Ambassador Jerkson "Jamison, his name is Jamison" "womanizing ways! The man has to be at _least_ forty! He loves his youngens though! Greasy, gassly old fart…"

"Missy" it was a warning tone Avanya used, just as she used when she attempted to correct her 'accidental mispronunciation' of his name. It was true, the man was a pain in every females life, a prick, and he thought himself to be amazing in bed… they had heard otherwise from quite a few people. None the less, he was to be respected and _not _to be trifled with. He was noose happy, if the Kings and Queens would let him, he'd hang every woman that said no to him. His pride gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'getting a big head.'

"You speak so lowly about one of the most respected ambassadors for Narnia?" An angry voice came from the door way and all four heads turned to the young man standing in that hall way. Young, as compared to the previous point of topic, he being half the age of the ripe old Sir Jamison, King Edmund the Just had turned twenty-two not a month ago. No one could forget, what with the record breaking ball that was held in honor of it.

"I…I was just um…" Missy, the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut, fumbled as the King, in the flesh, stalked towards her.

"You say such accusing and vial words towards one of my most trusted allies?" he continued his advance, but was intercepted by, as her sisters affectionately called her, 'Avey.' Keeping her head high she walked a bit more in front of her sisters. The king merely glanced in her direction, as if she would back down with a simple glance, like most women did.

Giving his stare the best go, Avanya found herself looking into ice cold, blue brown eyes. It was a strange mix, and it was her guess you really couldn't see the blue unless looking right into his orbs and being rather close, which sadly, Avey was.

"One cannot help but accuse when the subject in question blatantly admits and flaunts such demeanor and acts," her voice stayed strong, it always did when it came to matters of the family. She simply stared back. And when he tried to stare her down, again, her eyes narrowed a fraction. This made his eyes also narrow a fraction.

"Move woman, before I have you on treason against the King,"

"You will have me on assault also if you continue advances on my naive and foolish sister" she had by now step fully in front of the fuming Just King. He hadn't had a good day, and simply wanted solitude. His mirth at returning to his quiet and secluded room was dashed when he heard a voice undermining the integrity of a man he came to respect greatly.

By now, Avanya had come to notice the dark haired man in front of her had his eyes almost to slits. She knew the comment was stupid, the moment it came out of her mouth, but when she was scared or challenged, she got cocky and snarky. One of her most dreaded flaws; she couldn't count the times she had gotten into trouble because of it.

"What is your name servant girl?" emphasis had been made on her title, her stature, in attempt to remind her of the ranking differences between him and her.

"Avanya Glend"

"Well, _Avanya_, you will enjoy kitchen duty on top of the other responsibilities you have," before she could interject he continued "And your sister will never be seen in this wing of the castle, unless they want to face the stockades immediately" his hands behind his back, the King took a step back, and turned his body to the side in a gesture that they should be leaving right about then. They all did so; Avey heading up the rear in case he decided to take his anger out on one of her, now assuredly, retarded sisters.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience my sisters or I have caused. They will assuredly never step foot in this wing again, and I will report to kitchen duty for however long you deem appropriate" to anyone, it would have sounded genuine, but there was an undertone of malice and mocking to her words, as if she was spewing out the stupidest thing she had ever heard. It was faint, but it was there. Whether the king had read into it or noticed it, he didn't say, simply glared at her as she shut the door quietly behind her person and walked swiftly down the hall. Profanities flew out in every direction, grumbling under her breath, she cursed in more different languages, and dialects. The only words she knew in other languages were profanities.

The wonders of working as a chambermaid

**First chapter, first meeting, oh my, so much has gone down in only 1,650 words! Well, we will be seeing a lot of anger on both parties… mostly aimed at each other… because what would and Ed/OC be without a little bitching? :) RnR my dear, dear friends! **


	2. Chapter 2

Stalking the halls, Avanya Glend muttered words of curse under her breath. They were directed at the king that had so kindly assigned her to kitchen duty… arse.

She hadn't known that when he said kitchen duty, it would mean _hours _of it. She cooked, cleaned, washed and dried, after every meal. It was as if she was stuck in the medium sized cage for hours of her life she could never get back. Avey hadn't seen King Edmund the Just Jack Apple, as she had mentally renamed him, since the day she practically had herself hung, almost a week ago. In all honesty, the chamber maid, who now doubled on KP, was surprised Mr. Jack Apple hadn't done more to her than simply assigning her excess work. Never having been in other places, she had only the horror stories to go off of. They always consisted of some ridiculous action resulting in fierce punishment and no one could say or do anything about it.

Almost to her destination, she realized the hour was much later than she had expected, and that she would have to retreat back to the kitchen fairly soon. She groaned at the thought of the piles collecting into mounds of dishes she would be cleaning until her hands bled. It was as if everyone who normally did these things had been instructed not to do their own job, simply so she would be forced to do the work all by herself. The Just King wouldn't give that kind of order would he?

Avanya didn't doubt it.

The library immediately gave the young twenty year old the comfort no one and nothing else could. She could escape real life and delve into another world. One that was ruled by reason, not emotion, like her world always seemed to be. Battles and wars made for exciting but bloody reading, the history books always got far too graphic for her liking… at least, not while she was trying to calm herself after a very long days work. Poetry was beautiful and flowed easily, but the premise was always the same: love. Whether it be angst filled love, betrayal in relationship to love, or simply over baring love. It all seemed unrealistic. Everyone, or everyt_hing_ for that matter, had told her they knew of a romantic love that knew no bounds. That destroyed reason and logic, and took on a life of its own it seemed. She didn't believe it, it was ridiculous! She understood love for family members, and love for Aslan, the great, great lion. But a _romantic _love that destroyed your view on life, it would rip your heart out in the end. People were foolish to believe in such things. Poetry, poetry she tried to stay away from. Anatomy and other books of its kind, dealing with a animal, dumb or smart, or things like her, humans, made her find a new respect for the creator. She loved how the body was an intricate structure with so many parts working together to form a whole person, without any one part, the body would truly not function properly. Then there were books about philosophy, thinking books. They always seemed to push her mind further and further, always expecting the unexpected. She loved it, but only when she had free time to let her mind attempt the thinking it took to understand the authors' ideas. A day she had not had in almost a full week.

Grabbing a leather bound journal, the brunette opened to the page she had left off almost a month ago. The book had come to a slow and agonizingly descriptive part. It had been a journal that once belonged to a traveling minstrel, his ideas and his journey through the mountains and valleys. It was truly an interesting read… but once he got on about describing a place he was visiting; the man didn't know when to stop. Again, eight pages later she couldn't take the amount to describing that was taking place, so she returned it to the proper place and swiftly pulled out another to steal her attention away for what little time she had left.

The kitchen was hustle and bustle. Plates, pots, and trays of various foods were carried by every creature imaginable. They practically sprinted in opposite directions, bringing the correct dishes to the correct people. The castle of Cair Paravel was always swarming with delegates and ambassadors.

Ambassadors like the one that landed Avey in the spot she was now.

"Avanya! You're late again my dear!" a kind middle aged centaur was who she reported to these days. She was assigned dish duty after the hustle and bustle calmed a bit; not that there still wasn't the most outrageous requests coming to the kitchen at all hours of the night. Some were met while others were turned away, it just depended on your status in regards to the kings and queens.

"Get going dear, dinner rush is almost finished, you'll need to get those done before midnight dear!"

"It was far earlier than that when I got them done yesterday Pona!"

"Yes, ten until twelve is 'far earlier!'" she smiled a kind smile and continued her work of what appeared to be chopping of some kind of root. The sound of things sizzling and steaming, of chopping and mixing engulfed the young human. She was no daughter of eve, but human none the less. She glanced outside to see the moon creeping up over the hills far beyond the enclosed castle and knew in not so long, things would calm down to simply her and a scattered few in the, now, very crowded kitchen.

Soon enough Avanya found herself at the six sinks the kitchen held, sleeves rolled past her elbows, and hair swept back and tired with a leather band.

"My dear, I am leaving you," Pona looked kindly at her newest friend. She was hard and thick skinned, but there was vulnerability buried deep, deep beneath all of her bravado. She hadn't gotten the young girls past out of her, and what little she had discovered was showing to be the reason for which she felt the need for such indifferent temperament. Her monotone with most people put off most, but Pona felt challenged to find the girl inside of her that was screaming to be released.

"Alright, tell General Oreius I said hello," she blushed red. The female centaur had been particularly friendly with the very _single _General Oreius as of late. He had come to escort her back to her room a few nights ago and Avey would not stop teasing her about it ever since.

"Hold your tongue retched girl!" Avey simply laughed at the completely apple red woman in front of her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pona, have fun," her eyes twinkled at the young human in front of her, she was truly sweet… on very rare occasions, but when she wanted to be , she was terribly so.

Waving a final goodbye to the young girl, she headed out. Avey found herself alone once again in an empty kitchen, she preferred it that way really, the blissful quiet helped to calm the twenty year old. All the noise and chaos stopped when the moon rose ever to a certain spot high in the sky. The windows in front of her faced out into the open valley, the small descending hill just outside the castle walls led into an open field, but almost immediately into a thick and lush forest. You cannot see a foot inside the woodland because of the collection of old growths lining the entrance to the mysterious lands. Her mind wandered as her muscle memory continued to wash the dishes in her hands, she would look down every now and again to check for any spots on the dish she had been washing, but her eyes were practically glued to the shadowing tree line. Imagination played out scenarios in her head that were by far fantasy, but the idea of clad soldiers emerging from such a gentle forest played in her mind.

"Still someone here I see," Avanya jumped at the voice, dropping the dish she had been washing, only for it to be caught by her right hand once again before it hit the water. She sighed but continued to wash the silver plate in her hands. Turing around she bowed deeply to the King leaning against the counter behind her.

"Yes your Majesty, finishing up the dirty dishes," she didn't want to have more additional chores added on to her sentence; she was stretched thin as it was.

"I hear you've been here every night since I gave you the order," his arms were crossed in front of his chest, posture one of a cocky nature. But what caught the brunette's attention with his missing crown. She would have expected he wear it every waking hour to intimidate all those he met during those waking hours.

"Yes you Highness, as I was instructed by you yourself," drying the last dish she placed it gently in the cupboard a few paces away, and moderately turned back towards the Just King.

"I would have expected no less," he was there, in the same posture as he had first appeared. A smirk covered his face. It took much will power not to knock it off his face, or make a facial expression back, one of disgust.

"If there is nothing else you Majesty, I must be going, it is very late," she waited a beat but the raven haired man simply nodded his head, as if to relieve her. She took it as such pretense, and curtsied, much more lady like the manly bow she had given him earlier, and began her escape. She was hindered by his voice however.

"I suppose you don't enjoy this job?" his head was turned towards her, a challenging glint.

Oh the things she could say.

"I do what I'm ordered your Majesty," it wasn't a straight answer, but one she was proud of, she hadn't insulted him. And that was progress.

"Well, consider this an order as well: You are relived of your duties here in the kitchen,"

"Thank you, your-"

"And from all other obligations you may have," his face was neutral now, the smirk sliding off when she was turned away.

"You're Majesty? Should I take this as you informing me I will be visiting the stockades?" she was only slightly kidding. As the horror stories came back to her mind, but quickly shoved them back where they came from. It would do her no good to get worked up over them.

"No, but you may take this as me informing you that you begin the position of my personal chamber maid tomorrow morn," he nodded his head and left a very confused woman in his wake. In the shock of the occupational change, she failed to see the smirk reappear on his face as the Just King sauntered out of the now very quiet kitchen.

**SO there you go, chapter two! Hope you liked it :) Rn'R please!**

**PS. Pronunciation of Avanya (u-vain-yu)**


	3. Chapter 3

A grumble echoed throughout the little servant's room. She couldn't sleep and it was driving her mad. The next morning she would have to rise two hours earlier than that of the past, because now she was a chambermaid.

The sun was peeking up over the horizon, and there was a deep, almost animal groan that came from the supposed 'lady's' throat. She hated waking. The early morning hour was not a help either, the sun barley peeking through the window's curtains. Sighing in frustration, Avanya finally bragged her sleep deprived mind and body out of bed and to her closet where she changed into a simple green work dress.

Edmund mumbled something incoherent as his body thrashed a few times. It was summer, meaning that winter was fast approaching. Most wouldn't see the change in seasons as a horrific event, but Edmund Pevensie did. The closer to winter the seasons got, the more _she _plagued his dreams. Every night since his betrayal, no matter the 'redemption' his siblings spoke of, nightmares kept him awake during the night. The face of everything he had ever done wrong, every mistake he made in Narnia, a place of new starts, was embedded into her features. The voice that caressed every word with a sickly sweet tone drove him mad. He wanted his mistakes gone, he wanted _her _gone. There was not single day he didn't put everything but himself first when the realization of what he had done to his family, to the people of Narnia, was remembered. The sweat the collected on his brow was beginning to wake him slowly. He was a light sleeper. During battles he would wake if anything came within three feet of his or Peter's tent. He was hyper aware of his 'area.' Even things outside of it, his mind processed as friend or foe, even in the cycle of sleep. This special quality was what woke the King when his newly appointed chambermaid knocked lightly on the door. Edmund bolted up right, breathing heavily, but silently, as not to worry his new servant.

He still could not place the desire to have the sharp tongued maid as his own, but he knew it had to be. Perhaps it was the fact she hadn't bowed and stumbled on her words, or blushed when he looked at her, like all the other females in the court. Or maybe the fact she pointedly told him to back off from her sisters, a protective factor, like he had for Lucy and Susan, and all but threw his own 'high-and-mighty' court speech back into his face. And All the while she returned his heated glare and ravenous gaze. Not many could withstand his glare when he put passion behind it. He had yet to meet a woman that could, not even Sue could do much but look away. He had never given it to Lu, and never planned on having to do so.

He swiftly wiped away all signs of distress, and feigned sleep. He was curious on how she would wake him, and if his assumption was correct, it would be sickly polite, but not genuine.

On her way to the royal wing, the young brunette took to mumbling about the complete insanity of her situation. Her carefully studied hallways were slowly coming into more elaborate décor. Paintings and tapestries hung from the polished stone and marble… or whatever the wall was made of. Avey wasn't quite sure, she was no expert on those types of things. Small tables appeared every now and again, they held pots of water with floating flowers, or immensely large bouquets, with small stones laying decoratively around the base. The polished floor was covered in some places by intricately woven rungs, making the cold and unwelcoming palace a little homier.

The servant snorted at the thought. A place for royalty, homie? How absurd was such a thought.

Her destination was quickly coming to view and the young woman's heart leaped violently in her throat. Clearing it as quietly and effectively as she could, a deep breath was taken on her part, but a large breath was released on another's. Turning around swiftly she saw a blond man, correction king, walk out of his own chambers. Turning to see her, she bowed deeply, letting out a humble 'your majesty' in the process.

"You are my brother's new chambermaid?" he asked, his voice weary, but firm.

Avey came out of her bow and nodded her head once in confirmation, keeping it low in respect.

"Please wake him, a state of urgency around it. A pressing matter has arisen and my brothers presence is required," he began walking away after a small nod once again from Avanya.

Walking up to the decretive, solid oak door, air filled the newly appointed chambermaid's lungs. Her fist slowly made contact with the door.

The knock had seemed to fail, no answer from her new chief. Sighing she placed her head on the door to hell. She had been informed the previous night, from a very relieved looking faun, that King Edmund awoke every morning at dawn, or attempted to on his own. However, if he did not awake by the appointed time, the chambermaid was to wake him themselves. As the poor male faun told her this, a faraway look was in his eye, one that seemed to forewarn the horrible mess she was about to walk in on. Taking a deep breath, Avanya opened the door, quietly closing it behind her. She turned around, her hands situated behind her back as her eyes took in his room. It was a little messy, but nothing she wouldn't be able to handle. That at least was a relief; the man didn't live like a pig, no offence to any speaking pigs of course. If there were such things, Avey was unaware, she had yet to see an intelligent pig, not that that meant they didn't exist… Avanya refocused her thoughts as she returned to the task at hand, waking the slumbering king.

It sounded like a children's story book. She snorted slightly at the thought.

"You're Majesty, it is time to rise," her voice she attempted to make silky, hoping it was something he would respond to.

No change in his demeanor.

"Your Majesty, your brother must see you immediately," she waited a moment, and when he lacked a response after a few more attempts, frustration and annoyance masked any other emotions… like fear for what she was about to do.

She began to shake him lightly.

Nothing, _the man slept like the dead_.

"He's going to be dead in a minute if this keeps up; I'll kill him myself," she mumbled indignantly.

A small smirk graced his features for a split second, and was gone faster than it had appeared, but it was enough. He was toying with her, making a fool of her… if one thing Avey could not stand it was being made a fool. Avanya collected courage by imagining the High king's face that held worry and urgency.

"Make a fool of me will you…" getting a bucket of water, after pulling off the covers was to no avail, the new chambermaid cleared her throat and said in a very authoritative voice,

"Time to wake Kind Edmund!" and with that as the only warning, she doused the Just king in freezing cold water.

Almost instantaneously, Edmund sprung from bed like he had been burned… and in a way he had.

"Bloody hell! In Aslan's name! What are you doing?" his now soaking wet body and frantic outlook was almost a comical scene for the young woman holding a now empty bucket.

"Your brother the High King says he needs you immediately for a very pressing matter," she sat with the pretence of no past wrongs and as if the facts had not been made known to her.

"And you thought throwing a bucket of water on me was the best plan of action to wake royalty?"

"I am afraid I'm new at this area you see, and the urgency frightened my normally… patient disposition," her voice calm and face impassive, looking at her handy work and tried with all her might to keep a cat's grin off her face.

"Do you realize the mutiny this could be categorized as? I could have you hung for this," he was now standing, using his hands to twist his shirt in anger in attempt to alleviate some of the water from running down his now chilled body.

"Well, why don't you discuss my punishment with the High King whilst you change? Now you don't even need to bath… I've done that for you already," she turned away from him with a short bow and scampered to his closet where she pulled out an outfit for the rest of his day.

"Do you require any aid you're Majesty?" she turned to find him stripping off his wet night attire and looking aghast at her calm demeanor. All chambermaids he had ever had, more than Peter wanted to admit, let alone Edmund himself, blushed bright red and stuttered about aid. Yet this… this… his mind had come up with a few good adjectives in subject of her, stood unmoved and lacked the unhinged factor he was going for.

"Yes" he answered automatically. His goal was now to embarrass the woman he would see first thing every morning. He wanted to make her squirm and wriggle under his pressure. Find her pressure _point_ and push… HARD.

It surprised Avey that he said yes. She expected an angry 'no' and as ridiculous at it sounded… a growl… like an angry animal.

Walking towards him after fetching a towel and his daily attire, she handed him the towel, and reached out a hand, looking expectantly for his clothing. His eyebrows raised in a mocking expression; hers an expectant one.

He relented and stripped down to his underwear. His face turned expectant. Rolling her eyes slightly she turned around with his wet clothing and handed him a towel. Walking across the room, she opened the window that she was sure no one would be able to see his highness in nothing but his birthday suite. Hanging his cloths out to dry, she waited, counting to fifty before turning around.

Edmund watched as she opened a window and hung his cloths neatly out to dry. Pulling on his new skivvies, he watched her every movement. Attempting to get a good read on her and somewhere deep inside he knew he was hoping to find a hint of discomfort, but he was sadly disappointed. The only thing he could read loud and clear was the lack of interest and boredom.

He was the King of Narnia for Aslan's sake! How was she not anxious?

He sighed in frustration, but the noise did not reach the brunettes ears, it barely reached Edmund's.

He sat there staring at her when she turned back around, an analytical look in his eye.

He was trying to read her, and she did not like it one bit.

Raising her eyebrows in an expectant question she continued to stare at what felt to be his unchanging face. She was nervous, as, much as she hated to admit it, she was.

This was the King of Narnia for Aslan's sake! How could she _not_ be anxious?

"May I assist you Sire?" he merely nodded and she continued forward.

It took nearly ten minutes to dress the man. Avey was nervous as hell and it was awkward… to say the least.

She didn't know where to begin; he didn't know where to end. They bumped into each other on occasion, and as he lifted his arm, she awkwardly bent and went under it, following his belt to the end. Nervous glances where given as they tried to dress one of the most important people in the entire nation.

"Anything else your Majesty?"

"No, that will be all chambermaid," he walked out the door, and Avey was left to clean up the mess she had made… she hoped it was simply the physical mess, not the metaphorical one as well.

**So what do you think? Let me know if I did anything wrong :D **

**ages: **

**EDMUND- 21**

**AVAYNA- 20 **

**PETER- 24**

**SUSAN- 23**

**LUCY-19**


End file.
